The present invention relates to an actuator device for actuating a Venetian blind or the like arranged inside a double-glazing unit.
Venetian blinds, constituted by a set of parallel slats kept together by adjustment cords, arranged inside a double-glazing unit and are provided with magnet-based actuation means, are currently in widespread use.
The Venetian blind is usually arranged in the interspace provided between the two glazed surfaces of the double-glazing unit, which is sealed by a seal.
Both the packing and the inclination of the slats that constitute the blind are usually adjustable, by means of a magnetic coupling provided between a first magnet, which lies inside the double-glazing unit and is mechanically connected to the slat movement elements, and a second external actuation magnet.
The adjustment of blinds arranged inside double-glazing units is usually manual.
This is in particular common for home installations, in which the second magnet is moved in a straight line directly by the user along the border of the double-glazing unit whereat the first magnet is arranged internally.
The blind is usually moved by means of internal mechanical elements which convert the straight-line translatory motion of the first magnet, conveniently actuated by the second one, into a rotation and/or translatory motion of the slats of the blind.
For installations in commercial environments, such as offices, stores, industrial buildings, or in hospitals it is instead common to use a motorized actuation system to move the second magnet.
This construction, however, is more expensive and most of all can be subject to malfunctions and breakage; this is why it can be used only in particular environments.
There are also actuation devices which are arranged vertically at the frame of the double-glazing unit and other devices, mainly suitable to adjust only the inclination of the slats of the blind, which are arranged on the lateral vertical borders.
Unfortunately, the interaction between the first magnet and the second magnet always occurs in any case through one of the glazed surfaces of the double-glazing unit.
Because of this configuration, drawbacks are observed in the practical use of the blind.